Cap ou pas cap?
by Blue Pikachu
Summary: Le meurtre parfait est de pousser l'autre au suicide. " Aux yeux de Drago, et dans l'esprit de Harry, rien n'était plus vrai. Mais la question était qui, des deux meurtriers, des deux suicidaires, des ennemis, se jetterait le premier dans le vide...


Note que personne ne lit: Bonjour, mes chers amis lecteurs (ou pas. On ne sait jamais. Que ceux qui ne sont pas sur fanfiction pour lire lèvent la main! Y a pas grand monde hein. Bon, je referme la parenthèse.) Nous voici en présence d'un OS HP/DM, soit le couple que je vénère depuis maintenant plus d'un an - honte sur moi de ce laps de temps ridiculement court-. Mon premier os HP/DM, soit dit en passant! Il est d'une gaieté folle. Rien que le résumé prouve bien qu'il parle certainement de petits lutins, de fleurs, de framboises, tout ça. Ah oui, petit conseil: ne vous suicidez JAMAIS ! Premièrement, ça ne fera absolument pas comme dans cet OS. Vous serez pas en train de tourbillonner tel le piaf, mais en train de vous éclater sur le sol après avoir fait une chute trop rapide pour que quiconque réagisse, et encore moins ne crie. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce racontage de vie morbide???? N'importe quoi. Allez, je me tais. Fort bien entendu, comme tout le monde, j'espère avoir des reviews (même si c'est nul, que vous détestez, que ça ne mérite même pas d'être posté, que je devrais aller me coucher, ce sera CONSTRUCTIF :O)!

**Bonne lecture!** (c'est une astuce pour que personne n'ait à lire mon blabla! Notez!) :]

PS: TOUT appartient à la plus grande déesse de tous les temps, connue sous le nom de J. K. Rowling! JKR I LOVE YOU!

PS2 : Vivent Tom Felton et MMA : Andromeda Sulpicia!

PS3 : petite précision. Je vous demande pardon du fond du coeur pour le cliché tour d'astronomie/ jeu du cap ou pas cap. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel manque d'originalité de ma vie. C'est pitoyable :D

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus de ces défis. Définitivement plus.

Au début, ça avait été drôle, ça avait été distrayant, passionnant, exaltant. Une lutte interminable et continue entre deux ennemis de toujours ne pouvait se refuser. Parce que c'était ça, au fond : l'envie constante de surpasser l'autre, de lui prouver sa supériorité.

Puis, ça avait commencé à empiéter sur sa vie, sur son quotidien. Dès qu'il s'allongeait dans son lit, le « cap ou pas cap » VS Malefoy venait s'immiscer dans son esprit, et il était toujours en quête d'idées, farfelues, saugrenues, les plus bizarres ou difficiles possibles, à soumettre au Serpentard. Mais tous deux redoublaient d'audace, d'imagination, à égale distance, le cerveau fourmillant d'idées.

Et la situation devenait, peu à peu, insupportable. Etait insupportable. La lutte intellectuelle était source de telles tensions, de tels conflits, monstrueux, monumentaux, qu'ils avaient commencé à se battre, vraiment. Plus question d'un simple coup de poing, ils s'arrachaient la peau, les cheveux, se poussant contre les murs, de plus en plus violents et brutaux, toute leur rancœur mise dans les gestes que leurs corps exécutaient. Harry se délectait avec cruauté de voir tout ce qu'il était capable d'infliger de ses poings et voulait en même temps arracher de son esprit, à mains nues, le souvenir de ses combats avec Malefoy, qui le démangeait comme un ongle dans sa tête, était toujours présent, et l'envie de recommencer qui, obsédante, le hantait. Il devenait fou.

Mais ce soir, ils avaient rendez vous à la tour d'astronomie, pour le nouveau défi qu'il était censé lui donner.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Son défi était parfait, clair et précis. Il était impossible que Malefoy en soit capable. Strictement.

Et il avait aussi prévu ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Oh oui, cette soirée serait différente. Vraiment. Et un sourire triomphant, exalté, fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il gravissait lentement, avec majesté, les volées de marches qui menaient au sommet de la tour. Comme un roi marcherait vers son trône sauf que lui marchait, simplement, vers la fin de sa vie. Vers l'extinction du Sauveur national.

* * *

- Cap de sauter, Malefoy ?

Harry avait annoncé la couleur d'une voix égale, le regard rivé à celui de son adversaire, impassible. L'ombre d'un sourire jaune à peine sur les lèvres.

C'était le dernier round.

Drago ne marqua aucune surprise. Haussant mollement les épaules, il avança prudemment un pied au rebord de la fenêtre et contempla l'immense étendue herbue éclaboussée de fleurs, qui bordait la tour d'astronomie.

- Peut-être pas, finit-il lentement par dire.

Il y eut un long silence, parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais refusé un défi de Harry Potter.

Parce qu'il n'était pas « cap ».

Parce que Harry n'avait pas l'expression d'un gamin devant un paquet de bonbons, comme on aurait pu l'attendre, mais celle d'un homme courbé sous le poids de la vie, une partie du visage noyée dans l'ombre.

- Et toi ?

Le Survivant fit mine d'examiner à son tour les larges dunes herbues du parc, mais sa réponse était déjà prête.

Huilée.

Depuis un an et demi…

- …Cap.

Et Drago, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, eut un mouvement de recul. Lorsque Harry se tourna de nouveau vers lui, porteur d'une tranquille assurance, son ennemi, figé dans ce qui semblait être un élan de stupéfaction, avait levé une main devant lui. Ses traits, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, se décomposèrent sous les fils d'or de ses cheveux, et ce fut comme si la terre s'arrêtait brusquement de tourner, comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry aurait pu croire, s'il avait pensé que Drago Malefoy possédait un cœur.

- Pourquoi ? murmura Malefoy.

Le Survivant se tint un long moment immobile, silencieux, le Serpentard l'observant avec un retour de froideur inattendu, comme s'il lui en voulait d'être malheureux.

Puis, une dernière fois, il riva ses yeux à ceux du vert et argent.

- Parce que j'aime un garçon, et que ce garçon ne m'aimera jamais.

Cette révélation choc, cette révélation scoop, cette révélation brutale, sembla catapulter Drago sur une autre planète. Il resta si longtemps sans bouger que Harry crut qu'il avait cessé de respirer, et une vague d'appréhension descendit sur lui, porteuse d'une menace.

- Absence de réaction, Malefoy ? lança-t-il avec fanfaronnerie, pour cacher sa peur, mais sa voix tremblait.

Un sourire cruel se dessina alors sur les lèvres fines de Drago. Ce genre de sourire à la fois malveillant et dédaigneux auquel il avait le droit habituellement.

- Eh bien vas-y Potter ! jeta-t-il avec indifférence. Cap de sauter ?

Un poignard glacial sembla s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de Harry.

Il suffoqua. Il trembla. Son cœur se racornit.

- Mais d'abord, tu vas me dire qui tu aimes, Potter. Je serai ton confident de l'au-delà ! C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, notre relation a toujours été un peu spéciale. Tellement proches, pour des ennemis…

Sa petite raillerie provoqua un léger rire au coin de ses lèvres, un tressaillement accompagné d'un son clair et de minuscules fossettes dans ses pommettes aristocratiques.

Jet d'acide sur la blessure béante. Harry ferma les yeux, soufflant longuement.

- Alors, Potter ? Qui est l'heureux Elu ?

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de rire de sa nouvelle plaisanterie, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire avec cynisme.

- C'est toi, connard, murmura-t-il avec, en guise d'amour, une haine presque palpable dans la bouche.

Et, sans avoir rouvert les yeux, il fit un pas en avant, et le vide l'attira entre ses immenses bras avec délectation.

L'action n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Le temps qu'il fallut à Drago pour mesurer l'ampleur de la révélation.

Le temps que, dans un geste totalement irréfléchi, incroyablement stupide et désespérément romantique pour le Prince des Verts et Argents, il se jette à son tour dans le gouffre, qui s'ouvrit à ses pieds avec la même docilité. La même facilité. En hurlant que lui aussi l'aimait, ce salaud.

Ses mots se perdirent dans une goulée de vent, peut-être, qui sait, la même bouffée que celle qui emportait les larmes désespérées sur le visage de Harry, qui ne l'entendit pas.

Leurs deux silhouettes tourbillonnèrent dans le vide avec grâce, comme s'ils participaient à un ballet aérien, l'une au dessus de l'autre, semblant se jouer de l'apesanteur dans leur chute.

Mais leur lutte contre la gravité ne pouvait se terminer en victoire.

Le matin, et Poudlard, trouvèrent le Survivant et le Prince des Serpentards allongés non loin l'un de l'autre, en travers de l'herbe éclaboussée de sang. Démembrés. Le corps et le cœur brisés par des forces contraires, des forces égales, qui se disputaient la partie depuis si longtemps qu'elles avaient décidé de faire la paix. Amour, haine.

Une flaque rouge sous eux.

Morts.

Seuls leurs amis proches, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Théodore ne parlèrent pas de suicide. Sous les feux des journalistes qui les assaillaient comme un essaim grouillant de guêpes, ils évoquèrent simplement un jeu- leur jeu. Celui des cap ou pas cap.

**ZI END !**

(Je vous prie d'agréer, mesdames et messieurs, l'expression de mes salutations les plus respectueuses.)


End file.
